1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tissue treatment devices and in particular to a reduced pressure treatment system having blockage clearing and dual-zone pressure protection capabilities.
2. Description of Related Art
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but one particular application of reduced pressure has involved treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, including migration of epithelial and subcutaneous tissues, improved blood flow, and micro-deformation of tissue at the wound site. Together these benefits result in increased development of granulation tissue and faster healing times.
While reduced pressure can greatly benefit wound care and other instances where increased tissue growth is indicated, the amount of reduced pressure applied to a tissue site must be controlled to prevent damage to tissue and the possibility of excessive bleeding. It is a common occurrence for blockages to develop in systems that provide reduced pressure therapy. The usual method for addressing these blockages involves the application of additional negative pressure. This additional negative pressure can present a hazard to the safe use of these devices. A need therefore exists for a reduced pressure treatment system and method that is capable of balancing the application of reduced pressure to encourage tissue growth, yet prevent over application of reduced pressure that may cause damage to the tissue.